Our Love: Just U and I
by Aori Yuu
Summary: Ini kisah kita, cinta antara dua hati kau dan aku. Hanya kita. Sebuah kisah dengan kau dan aku sebagai pusatnya/Kumpulan fic pendek HinataxBoys/Chapter one: From Zero. ItaHina/AU/DLDR/Mind to RnR?


Tok… tok… tok…

Sebuah ketukan pelan namun cukup keras terdengar dari pintu apartemen sederhana milikku, dahiku berkerut mengingat waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, siapa kiranya yang bertamu tengah malam begini? Aku hendak mengabaikannya, tetapi entah mengapa hatiku terus menyuruhku untuk membukakan pintu bagi si pengetuk. Menyerah, aku pun beranjak menuju ruang tamu dan mulai membuka pintu.

"Selamat malam, Hinata."

DEG.

Jantungku berdetak dua kali lipat melihat siapa yang kini berdiri di hadapanku, tubuhku bahkan terasa begitu kaku saat ia menyebut namaku dengan nada yang sama seperti dulu, seperti saat kami masih bersama, saat kami masih terikat dalam hubungan suami istri yang sah. Dia berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku, dengan gaya angkuhnya yang sudah tidak bisa dirubah lagi dan tatapan onyxnya yang selalu mengitimidasi. Dia, Uchiha Itachi, mantan suamiku.

"Kau tidak mempersilahkanku masuk?" Haruskah? Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, haruskah aku membiarkannya masuk? Dia tetap diam menanti jawabanku dengan penuh kesabaran padahal aku tahu dia bukan tipe orang yang sabar.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan?" Aku bertanya dengan suara yang begitu pelan, berusaha meredam berbagai emosi yang bergejolak di dadaku. Apa lagi yang diinginkannya dariku? Setelah setahun berpisah, mengapa ia tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapanku seperti ini?

"Izinkan aku menginap." Mataku membulat mendengar permintaannya, lelucon macam apa ini?

"Aku tersesat dan tidak bisa menemukan hotel, bensinku habis dan aku terlalu terburu-buru sehingga dompetku tertinggal di Konoha, salah satu pegawaiku sedang berusaha mengambilnya untukku tapi tentu akan memakan waktu." Lagi-lagi dahiku berkerut mendengar penjelasannya, aku hampir saja melupakan fakta bahwa kami sedang berada di Suna saat ini bukan Konoha.

Setelah berpisah dengannya aku memang memutuskan untuk pindah ke Suna, bukan tanpa alasan, aku hanya tidak ingin melihat dirinya yang pastinya sedang berbahagia dengan wanita 'itu' di Konoha. Tentu saja alasan yang diutarakannya begitu meragukan, yang aku tidak mengerti adalah mengapa diriku dengan mudahnya malah membuka lebar-lebar pintu apartemen dan membiarkannya masuk.

"Terimakasih." Ujarnya sesaat setelah memasuki apartemenku. Aku hanya menatapnya sekilas sebelum menutup pintu dan menguncinya. "Ka-kau tidur di kamar tamu di sebelah sana." Ujarku datar seraya menunjukkan kamar tamu, aku bersyukur karena apartement ini masih memiliki satu kamar kosong.

"Tidur di sofa juga tidak apa-apa." Lagi-lagi ia berujar dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya, senyum yang membuatku semakin muak akan dirinya.

"Uchiha sepertimu tidak akan bisa tidur di sofa yang tidak empuk seperti itu." Oke, aku tidak bermaksud menyindir namun entah mengapa bibirku seolah bergerak sendiri mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tidak ingin lebih lama bersamanya, aku segera memasuki kamarku dan memastikan untuk mengunci pintunya. Oke, ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang namun semuanya akan berakhir begitu fajar tiba, ujarku menenangkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terkejut saat mendapati diriku terbangun pukul tujuh tepat, jujur ini sudah sangat terlambat bagi seorang wanita sepertiku, untung saja hari ini aku tidak kebagian shift pagi. Uhk, salahkan Uchiha Itachi yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapanku semalam, membuatku tidak dapat memejamkan mata hingga pukul dua malam.

Setelah mandi kilat aku segera keluar kamar untuk melihat apakah Itachi sudah akan pergi atau tidak, namun pemandangan yang kudapatkan sangatlah berbeda. Dia, Itachi tampak duduk di sofa dengan santainya seraya membaca koran yang diantarkan untukku tiap pukul enam pagi.

"Selamat pagi." Ujarnya ramah saat menyadari kehadiranku.

"Ka-kapan kau akan pergi?" Aku tahu dia cukup terkejut melihat kesinisanku namun aku tidak peduli, aku bahkan lebih terkejut saat dia dengan santainya tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek.

"Konan-san bisa marah ka-kalau tahu kau sedang bersamaku saat ini." Aku tersenyum kecut kala bibirku mengucapkan nama itu lagi.

Itachi tampak melipat koran yang sejak tadi dibacanya dan kini menatapku tajam, uhk aku selalu tidak menyukai ini, saat ia menatapku dengan tatapan mengitimidasi seolah aku baru saja melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal.

"Aku bercerai dengannya lima bulan setelah kami menikah."

DEG.

Aku mengerjap tidak percaya, lima bulan setelah pernikahan mereka? Itu artinya sekitar tujuh bulan yang lalu. Aku selalu malas untuk mengingat fakta bahwa Konan merupakan orang ketiga di antara kami, aku tidak tahu siapa menggoda siapa, tetapi pernikahan keduanya yang dilaksanakan hanya beberapa minggu setelah perceraianku dengan Itachi membuatku punya cukup alasan untuk membencinya. Tidak, bukan hanya dia saja yang aku benci, tetapi juga pria yang sedang berada di hadapanku ini.

"Dia hamil, tetapi bukan anakku." Aku terkejut saat Itachi tiba-tiba saja mengutarakan alasannya tanpa perlu kutanya. "Aku… a-aku tidak menanyakan alasannya, Uchiha-san." Jawabku datar, bagaimanapun itu sudah tidak ada hubungannya lagi denganku.

"Kenapa tidak memanggilku seperti dulu?" Aku terdiam tertegun sejenak, tahu bahwa yang ia singgung adalah sikapku yang memanggil nama belakangnya.

"Dulu dan sekarang adalah dua hal yang berbeda." Lagi, aku berujar datar seraya beranjak menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan pagi, aku tahu bahwa ia belum sarapan, dan aku tidak cukup jahat untuk membiarkannya kelaparan di apartementku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah malam ketiga ia menginap di apartementku, dan aku masih tidak mengerti tentang berbagai alasan yang diutarakannya saat aku bertanya mengapa ia tidak kunjung pergi. Sejujurnya banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya, seperti darimana ia tahu bahwa aku berada di Suna dan tinggal di apartement sederhana ini. Ia tidak mungkin secara acak mengecek setiap penghuni apartement di gedung ini kan?

"Kau bekerja?" Ia mendadak bertanya padaku, mungkin sudah lama ia penasaran akan hal ini mengingat ia selalu memperhatikanku saat aku berangkat kerja pukul enam sore.

"Ya." Jawabku singkat dan aku tahu lagi-lagi ia terkejut dengan hal ini. Bukan salahku, sejak dulu aku memang sangat ini berkerja, tetapi ia selalu saja melarangku dengan berbagai alasan.

"Dimana?" Aaa, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan ia jadi banyak tanya seperti ini.

"Di supermarket dekat sini." Jawabku singkat, aku bisa saja mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik, namun aku menolak mengingat aku tidak membutuhkan uang yang banyak saat ini, toh aku hidup sendiri, dan gaji seorang kasir di sebuah supermarket sudah cukup untukku.

"Maaf." Ujarnya penuh sesal.

"Untuk apa?"

"Bagaimapun kita pernah menikah, aku tidak seharusnya menelantarkanmu meski kita telah berpi-"

"He-hentikan itu, a-aku tidak suka kau membahas masa lalu, Uchiha-san." Potongku cepat sebelum ia berbicara lebih jauh. "Lagipula aku memang langsung menghilang dari hadapanmu setelah kejadian itu, ja-jangan menyalahkan dirimu." Lanjutku.

"Benar, kau menghilang tanpa jejak sehingga membuatku begitu kesulitan mencarimu." Mencariku, huh? Apa dia membual? Aku memang yatim piatu yang besar di panti asuhan, aku tidak memiliki keluarga lagi di dunia ini, dan tidak heran jika siapapun akan merasa kesulitan jika mencari informasi tentangku.

"Uchi-"

"Itachi." Aku menghela nafas saat ia memotong kalimatku.

"Itachi-san." Aku menyerah dan akhirnya memilih untuk memanggil namanya. "Se-sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? A-aku tidak percaya dengan semua alasan yang kau ucapkan kemarin, aku tidak bodoh. Ku-kumohon, jangan ganggu hidupku lagi, a-aku sudah terbiasa hidup tanpamu." Aku mengeluarkan semua kegelisahanku dalam satu tarikan napas. Benar, berada di dekat Itachi dalam waktu lama hanya akan membuatku kembali terjerat dalam pesona pria itu, dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan di dunia ini.

"Tapi aku tidak." Kulihat Itachi semakin menatapku tajam, ia bahkan berjalan mendekat ke arahku dengan tatapan mengitimidasinya, membuatku sedikit ketakutan sehingga berjalan mundur menghindarinya meski akhirnya langkahku terhalang oleh tembok.

"Aku tidak pernah terbiasa hidup tanpamu, karena itu aku terus mencarimu. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat pandai bersembunyi." Itachi berbisik pelan tepat di telingaku, membuatku merasakan getaran-getaran aneh yang tiba-tiba saja menjalari sekujur tubuhku.

Itachi menghimpitku di tembok, dengan kedua lengannya ia menghalangi pergerakanku. Aku tidak nyaman dengan posisi ini tentu saja, tetapi aku tidak bisa melawan mengingat ia bahkan nyaris menenggelamkan kepalanya di leherku.

"U-untuk a-apa?" bibirku bergetar menahan tangis. "U-untuk a-apa kau mencariku? Bu-bukankah kau sudah membuangku? Ja-jadi u-untuk ap-"

"Karena aku masih mencintaimu, karena aku sadar aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu." Aku menatap onyx kelam milik Itachi, mencari kebohongan yang mungkin tersembunyi di balik kegelapan matanya.

"Ka-kau bohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Ja-jangan mempermainkanku."

"Aku serius, Hinata. Kumohon, biarkan kita mengulanginya kembali dari nol." Mataku membulat saat Itachi mengecup bibir bawahku mesra, aku akui aku kembali terlena dengan ciuman lembutnya tetapi kemudian memberontak saat ciuman lembut itu telah berubah makna.

"Le-lepaskan!" Aku mendorong tubuh Itachi sekuat tenaga, bersyukur karena pria itu mau berbaik hati membebaskanku.

"Ti-tidak bi-bisa, ka-kau tidak mungkin kembali pada wa-wanita yang ti-tidak bisa memberimu ke-keturunan bukan?" Air mataku tumpah kala mengingat alasan utama perpisahan kami.

"Hinata kita-"

"A-aku steril, itulah yang kau ka-katakan saat aku menanyakan alasan ka-kau menceraikanku." Aku meneguk ludah sesaat sebelum melanjutkan kalimatku. "A-aku ti-tidak ingin kau sakiti lagi, si-silahkan mencari wanita lain, Uchiha-san." Kulihat wajah Itachi yang berubah hampa saat mendengar penolakan dariku, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak mungkin mau terjebak dalam masalah yang sama bukan?

Pernikahanku dengan Itachi telah berlangsung selama dua tahun, namun kami sama sekali tidak dikaruniai seorang anak. Dokter mengatakan hal ini sedikit susah karena telur-telurku berukuran kecil, namun bukan berarti peluang itu adalah nol, kami masih memiliki harapan yang cukup besar untuk memiliki anak.

Tetapi entah sejak kapan Itachi menjadi orang yang tidak sabaran, kupikir ia mau bersabar dan berjuang bersamaku. Tetapi semua itu salah, saat sadar, suamiku itu telah melirik wanita lain dan mengajukan perpisahan padaku. Dan aku bisa menebak bahkan sebelum ia mengatakannya, wanita itu lebih bisa memberinya keturunan dibanding diriku.

Aku berjalan cepat menuju kamar pribadiku, berharap dapat menemukan ketenangan dari situasi yang mulai menegang ini. Saat aku hendak mengunci pintu, aku dikejutkan dengan sosok Itachi yang tiba-tiba saja masuk dan mengunci pintu. Oh, dia bahkan mencabut anak kunci tersebut dan memasukkannya di saku celananya.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan?" Aku menatapnya horror, pada sosoknya yang terus memandangiku penuh keseriusan.

"Kyaaa!" Aku sontak berteriak saat ia dengan kasar mendorong tubuhku di atas kasur, mata bulanku menatapnya nanar saat sadar tubuhnya telah berada di atasku, menindihku dan menahan kedua tanganku.

"Aku tidak pernah menyentuh Konan, tidak pernah." Aku meneguk ludah saat Itachi menatapku sendu. "Aku tidak bisa, Hinata. Aku tidak bisa menyentuh wanita lain selain kau."

Aku terdiam menyimak kalimatnya, terlalu banyak hal mengejutkan yang diucapkannya hari ini sehingga membuatku bahkan lelah bahkan untuk sekedar memikirkannya.

"Aku memang tidak sabaran untuk memiliki seorang anak, itu wajar bagi pria yang telah menikah selama lebih dari setahun, aku hanya tidak mengerti bahwa aku tidak menginginkan seorang anak yang bukan terlahir dari rahimmu. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku hanya menginginkanmu menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku."

"Aku tidak peduli jika istriku mengandung anak pria lain, yang kukhawatirkan justru bagaimana jika kau telah menjadi milik orang lain, dan aku bersyukur karena hal itu tidak terjadi. Karena itu, kumohon kembalilah padaku." Bahu Itachi bergetar, aku bahkan dapat merasakannya melalu sentuhan jemarinya di tanganku.

"Ta-tapi a-aku ti-tidak bisa memberikanmu anak, ka-kau sendiri yang mengata-"

"Kita masih memiliki harapan! Aku tahu itu." entah sudah berapa kali Itachi memotong kalimatku, dan sialnya aku tidak bisa protes akan hal itu.

"Dokter mengatakan kalau kita masih memiliki harapan yang cukup besar untuk itu, tidak seperti dulu, kali ini aku akan berjuang bersamamu. Karena itu-"

"-Kumohon… kembalilah padaku."

Aku tidak terkejut saat Itachi mengecup bibirku mesra, aku lebih tidak percaya pada diriku yang justru membalas ciuman itu. Otakku memaksaku untuk berhenti dan menjauh dari pria ini, tetapi hatiku melarangnya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa diriku begitu menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikannya untukku, aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku begitu pasrah saat ia semakin berani menyentuh titik-titik sensitif pada tubuhku.

Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti diriku yang kembali terjatuh dalam pesonanya.

Aku benci ini-

-Pada diriku yang justru membalas semua ciuman darinya.

Membalas semua pelukan hangatnya.

Mendesahkan namanya…

Bercinta dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menggeliat pelan menyadari sesuatu tengah membelai rambut indigo panjangku dan terkadang di kedua pipiku sehingga menimbulkan rasa geli yang cukup mengganggu tidurku. Aku tidak menyadarinya, sampai kejadian semalam tiba-tiba saja menjelma menjadi sebuah mimpi singkat yang berputar-putar dalam benakku. Aku terbangun-

Dengan mata membulat penuh keterkejutan…

Dengan harapan bahwa semuanya hanyalah bunga tidur yang sudah layu…

Namun aku tahu, saat sepasang lengan kekar memeluk tubuh polosku mesra, saat sebuah sapaan lembut menyapa indera pendengaranku…

Aku tahu…

Semua ini bukan mimpi…

Dan aku telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku…

Dengan cepat aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan hangat pria bermata onyx yang –karena kesalahanku- berada di sebelahku dengan tubuh yang sama polosnya denganku. "A-apa… apa ya-yang baru saja kulakukan?" Sebuah gumaman tanpa sadar keluar dari bibir mungilku. Sebuah pernyataan dibalik pertanyaan akan sikap bodohku.

"Kau lupa apa yang baru saja kita lakukan semalam?" Suara lembut milik Itachi kembali menyapa indera pendengaranku. Tidak, aku tidak mungkin lupa. Kami baru saja bercinta, suatu kebodohan yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi.

"I-ini salah, i-ini adalah sebuah kesalahan." Gumamku frustasi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan sebuah kesalahan?" Aku mendongak demi mendapati sepasang onyx yang memandangku kecewa. "Kita melakukannya karena menginginkannya. Kau menginginkanku."

"Ti-tidak, i-ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. I-ini salah, semua kejadian semalam-"

"Kenapa kau melarikan diri?" kalimat tegas nan menusuk itu sukses memotong kalimatku. "Kau membalas semua sentuhanku dan kau terus menyerukan namaku semalam, bagaimana mungkin semua itu adalah kesalahan bagimu?"

Aku menahan nafas sejenak menyadari kebenaran kalimat itu, tapi aku tidak bodoh. Aku tidak akan kembali padanya hanya untuk terluka untuk kedua kalinya. Aku sudah terlanjur tidak percaya padanya, apapun yang dilakukannya saat ini. Ini pasti hanya bagian dari rencana liciknya untuk membuatku kembali jatuh dalam pesonanya, yang kemudian memberinya kesempatan untuk menorehkan luka sekali lagi di hatiku.

"Pu-pulanglah, Uchiha-san. Da-dan jangan temui aku la-lagi, a-anggap saja kejadian semalam ti-tidak pernah terjadi." Aku memantapkan diri untuk menatap sepasang onyx yang nampak sangat terkejut itu, berusaha memperlihatkan betapa seriusnya kata-kataku barusan.

"Hinata, ku-"

"To-tolong." Aku memotong kalimatnya sebelum kata-kata yang mampu meluluhkan hatiku keluar dari bibir merahnya. "Pe-pergi dari hidupku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuhku bergetar kaku melihat kenyataan baru yang harus kuhadapi, ini bahkan lebih buruk dari sebuah mimpi buruk. Sekitar tiga minggu berlalu sejak Itachi mengganggu hidupku –lagi, kupikir waktu tenangku sudah kembali seperti sedia kala, nyatanya yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Hal ini dimulai sekitar dua minggu lalu saat aku selalu merasa mual di pagi hari atau terkadang muntah saat mencium aroma tidak jelas yang menguar di udara, kupikir aku hanya masuk angin biasa, tapi bagaimanapun sebagai seorang wanita aku punya kecurigaan tersendiri.

Dan sebuah _test pack_ entah sejak kapan bertengger manis di jemariku, menguarkan aura menggoda untukku yang begitu takut akan kenyataan. Aku memberanikan diri untuk memakai benda kecil itu demi mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan selanjutnya aku hanya bisa tertawa miris melihat dua garis merah yang muncul di permukaan benda itu setelah aku menggunakannya.

Tidak, aku tidak percaya. Bagaimanapun kami pernah melakukannya berkali-kali sewaktu kami masih berstatus suami istri yang sah, namun hasilnya sia-sia. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengandung hanya dengan sekali berhubungan? Kebetulan kah? Takdir kah? Aku tidak tahu.

Berusaha menepis kenyataan, aku berlari ke rumah sakit terdekat, mencari ruangan dokter kandungan berada dan memintanya untuk memeriksaku dengan teliti. Karena aku tidak akan percaya begitu saja pada hasil _test pack_ yang meragukan itu.

Tapi semua harapanku sirna kala melihat senyuman ramah yang ditampilkan dokter berkepala tiga itu di wajahnya, aku tahu-

-aku tidak bisa lari lagi.

"Selamat nyonya, Anda akan menjadi seorang ibu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin aku akan membesarkan anak ini sendirian, menjadi orang tua tunggal bukanlah hal yang sangat buruk, setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada niat untuk aborsi atau memberitahu berita ini pada Itachi.

Tidak. Tidak akan.

Memberitahu Itachi sama halnya meminta dirinya untuk bertanggung jawab, dan itu berarti aku harus menjilat ludahku sendiri atas perkataanku tempo hari yang menyuruhnya menjauh dari hidupku. Biarlah aku membesarkan anak ini sendirian, setidaknya aku pernah sangat bercita-cita menjadi seorang ibu.

Aku memantapkan hati untuk menyembunyikan berita ini dari Itachi apapun caranya, seraya beranjak keluar dari rumah sakit besar ini aku mulai memikirkan cara-cara apa saja yang bisa membuatku terhindar dari Itachi. Aku menghabiskan satu jam waktuku untuk duduk di taman rumah sakit demi memikirkan cara yang tepat, dan saat aku memantapkan diri untuk memulainya dengan pindah tempat tinggal, seorang pria dengan jas hitam tiba-tiba saja berdiri di hadapanku.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk tidak memberitahuku hal ini 'kan?"

Mataku membulat melihat sosok Itachi yang kini berdiri di hadapanku dengan tatapan dingin, refleks saja tubuhku langsung berdiri dan bergegas meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum Itachi bertanya lebih jauh. Namun apa daya, rasanya kakiku baru saja melangkah saat lengan kekar Itachi menarikku paksa dan memastikan tubuhku tetap diam di hadapannya.

"Da-dari mana ka-kau mengetahuinya?" Takut-takut aku bertanya, meski tidak mengatakannya sebelumnya aku tahu bahwa Itachi telah mengetahui mengenai berita kehamilanku ini.

"Aku selalu mengawasimu sejak kau mengusirku." Aku tidak terkejut saat kalimat itu terlontar dari bibirnya, hal ini pernah dilakukannya –bahkan sering- saat kami masih berpacaran dulu.

"Tidak ada pilihan bagimu, kau harus kembali padaku." Meski nada yang digunakan begitu tegas dan mengimitidasi, aku tetap dapat merasakan adanya harapan yang besar di sana.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku akan membesarkan anak ini sendirian." Benar, ini keputusanku. Karena aku tidak ingin kembali pada orang yang telah menyakitiku.

Itachi menarik napas pendek sebelum menunduk lebih rendah menyamakan tinggi kami berdua, kedua jemarinya mencengkram pelan kedua pundakku, sepasang onyx kelam miliknya terus menatapku penuh harap. "Kau tidak boleh egois, Hinata. Kau mungkin tidak lagi membutuhkanku, tapi anak yang ada dalam rahimmu sebaliknya."

"Kau mungkin merasa bisa membesarkannya sendiri, tapi anak itu tetap akan merasa kurang. Dia membutuhkanku, Hinata. Kau tidak bisa memisahkan seorang ayah dengan anaknya."

Aku tertegun mendengar kalimatnya, sedikit banyak aku membenarkan kata-katanya. Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti anak ini menanyakan ayahnya? Aku mungkin bisa saja berbohong, tapi kenyataan bahwa ia akan sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ayah tidak dapat diubah. Anakku akan hidup dalam penderitaan karena merindukan ayahnya, dia akan sangat iri saat melihat bagaimana teman-temannya bermain dengan ayah mereka. Terlebih lagi aku harus bekerja, dan aku sama sekali tidak memiliki keluarga yang bisa menjaganya. Meskipun berat, pada akhirnya aku harus mengakui bahwa keputusan terbaik adalah kembali pada Itachi.

Pandanganku terasa hampa menyadari aku benar-benar harus kembali ke sisi pria itu, demi anakku aku tidak bisa menolaknya, karena aku menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya. Menyadari sikap diamku, Itachi lantas membawaku ke pelukan hangatnya. Aku masih mencintai pria ini, aku tahu itu. Hanya saja rasa sakit yang membekas di hatiku seolah memaksaku untuk membencinya, dan aku pun terombang ambing di antara dua perasaan itu.

"Kembalilah, Hinata. Demi anak kita, demi seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha yang sangat merindukanmu. Kumohon, menikahlah sekali lagi denganku."

Dan aku pun hanya terdiam, tidak menolak ataupun menerima lamaran Itachi barusan. Aku hanya mampu menatap kedua onyxnya dengan sepasang mata bulanku yang menyiratkan ketakutan, takut jika nantinya dia akan kembali menyakitiku.

"Ba-baiklah, de-demi anak kita."

Untuk seterusnya aku hanya bisa merasakan dekapan hangat yang diberikan Itachi untuku, juga rangkaian kata terimakasih dan permintaan maaf di saat yang sama. Mungkin ini takdir bahwa aku harus kembali ke sisinya, yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya berdoa agar ia tidak lagi mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

.

.

**From Zero**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**T semi M for Theme**

**Itachi U x Hinata H**

**Romance/Hurt/comfort**

**Inspired from Coming Home by Sefryana Khairil**

**Standard warning applied**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kau berhasil mendapatkannya kembali, huh? Aku berharap kau menjadi lebih baik setelah ini, aku sudah bosan melihat kakakku satu-satunya bertingkah seperti orang gila hanya karena seorang wanita."

Itachi tersenyum lembut seraya mengusap puncak kepala adiknya –Sasuke- pelan. "_Arigatou_, aku tahu kau sangat mengkhawatirkanku."

Dahi Sasuke berkerut mendengar kalimat Itachi. "Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu." Ck, meski begitu wajah Sasuke tampak memerah saat mengucapkan kalimat singkat tersebut. "Jadi kapan kalian menikah?"

"Dalam waktu dekat, tapi aku masih belum menentukan kapan tepatnya. Hinata masih tampak enggan berdekatan denganku." Itachi menerawang seraya tersenyum miris.

"Dia butuh waktu untuk semua ini." Sasuke tersenyum seraya menepuk bahu kiri Itachi. "Berjuanglah, buat dia kembali mencintaimu."

Itachi hanya mampu tersenyum mendengar kalimat adik satu-satunya tersebut, ia lantas berjalan memasuki kamar pribadinya demi mendapati sosok Hinata yang sedang tertidur pulas. Wanita itu pasti lelah karena sejak pagi Mikoto –yang tentunya paling bahagia dengan kepulangan Hinata- terus saja mengajaknya bercerita.

Itachi mendekat perlahan, diusapnya surai indigo Hinata dengan penuh kelembutan. Rasanya seperi mimpi melihat wanita yang paling kau cintai kembali berada di atas ranjangmu, dan tidak seperti dulu, kali ini Itachi akan berjuang bersama Hinata, ia tidak akan lagi menyakiti wanita itu.

Itachi mengecup pelan bibir bawah calon istrinya tersebut, dan meski Hinata sedikit menggeliat, ia nampak tidak peduli dan tetap mengecup bibir mungil itu. "Aku pasti akan membuatmu mencintaiku lagi, pasti."

.

.

.

**END**

**Yup, satu lagi fic gaje dari Saya =D**

**Mungkin agak aneh karena Saya sedikit mengubah gaya tulis Saya –tapi Saya ragu apakah pembaca menyadarinya atau tidak, hehe-^^**

**Ini hanya kumpulan fic pendek dengan Hinata sebagai pemeran utama wanitanya, hanya sebagai pelampiasan karena banyaknya ide tapi pasti gak akan selese kalo dibuat multichap -_-**

**Makanya ceritanya langsung pada intinya saja, hehe =D Lagi malas bikin yang panjang-panjang sih.**

**Tema di atas udah M ya? tapi menurut saya masih bisa di taruh di T XD, untuk ke depannya ratingnya T sih, jadi kutaruh di T^^ [walau mungkin akan muncul lagi yang kayak ginian]**

**Pairnya Hinatax**_**Boys**_**, untuk sementara ini cowok-cowoknya udah aku tentuin: Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara, Sasori, Naruto, Menma, Minato, Neji. Semuanya udah punya jalan cerita masing-masing =D Untuk chap selanjutnya tergantung keinginan pembaca aja deh, jadi silahkan dipilih-?- XD Tapi mungkin agak lama ya, fokus ke fic SHDL dulu, aku belum buat meski Cuma titik loh~ #bangga –plak XD**

**Oh ya, untuk label, walau semua ceritanya oneshot, tapi aku sengaja gak ngasih label complete di fic ini… Itu akan Saya lakukan kalau udah gak niat lagi lanjutin fic ini^^**

_**Last**_**, Mohon reviewnya **_**Minna**_

_****_**Sultra, 08 september 12  
**


End file.
